


Looks Like Rain

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the following prompt on <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/">OTP Prompts</a>. The prompt can be found <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94898934187/imagine-your-otp-go-out-for-a-picnic-person-a-has">here</a></p><p> <i>Imagine your OTP go out for a picnic. Person A has spent a long time setting this up, and everything seems perfect… Until it starts to rain. Person A gets very upset about this, and is on the verge of tears, and Person B tries to calm them down. A keeps getting more upset, considering they were locked out of their car, and B finally leans over and kisses them in the rain.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue
> 
> The locked car keys are not included. Will is still recovering so they couldn't go too far
> 
> This was written for the flawless [Katie](http://tmblr.co/mm2iydgPkGSLYxEfUQujQnw). Today, Monday, August 25th, is her birthday. Happy birthday you flawless human being!

Frederick smiled as he finished packing everything. He had been planning this for days now. He had even done research on the internet for the best locations in Virginia for picnics but opted for a spot within Will's property. He had only told Will not to make any plans to which he laughed in response to. He lifted up his shirt, showing his scar, as to say it were impossible for him to make plans. After everything Will had been through he deserved this. The younger man had suffered enough.

Since Will had returned home from the hospital, broken and bruised marked by that monster, the two men grew increasingly close. Frederick didn't have anywhere else to go and Will was kind enough to let him come stay in Wolf Trap. It worked well for both of them since Will wasn't to be alone during recovery. Frederick knew from his past experience what to do and not to do to aggravate the stomach wound. He knew the best things for pain and the best things for wound care. It was almost like Frederick was put through his experience just so he could help Will through his. Will wasn't always the best patient but the older man managed to keep him in check. 

A quick peak out the window to make sure the sun was shining bright and another smile came from the older man. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. He couldn't think of a thing that could make the setting more perfect. He grabbed a bottle of wine off the shelf, noting the mixture of alcohol on the shelf. There were Frederick's five hundred dollar bottles of wine next to Will's thirty dollar bottles of whiskey. If anything in the house showed the contrast of the two men, this was it.

The screen door creaked behind him as he walked out on the patio to find Will. The younger man was sitting down, all the dogs at his feet. Buster immediately ran to Frederick, dancing at his feet. He bent over and picked him up tucking him under his arm.

“You ready?” Frederick asked, offering a light smile.

He watched as Will slowly eased himself from the chair. He started to offer the other man help but he refused it. Will had told him that he had to start letting him do things on his own. That if Frederick continued to help him all the time he would never heal. 

“Let me change my shirt.” He replied, steadying himself on his feet.

As he watched Will move towards him he offered him his free hand. Just as Frederick thought he shook his head continuing on his own. Frederick did manage to get the door open for him even with the little white dog tucked under his arm.

“Caref...”

Will cut him off. “Frederick.”

The older man put Buster down. “I am sorry, Mr. Graham. I do not want you making the situation worse.”

Will chuckled. “Thank you, Dr. Chilton.”

“It's funny because I actually am a doctor.”

Will shook his head. “I know.”

“Here.” Frederick offered the other man his cane. “Trust me, it's a life saver.”

“In that case where was it when Hannibal attacked me?”

Frederick side glanced him. “I am not hundred percent sure you know the definition of life saver.” He air quoted the words. “From where I am standing you appear to be very much alive.”

“Barely.”

“But alive none the less.”

“If you call this living.”

Frederick frowned feeling his stomach twist in knots. He stepped slowly into the other man taking his hand and placing it gently on the silver skull of his cane. He left his hand rested on top of Will's.

“You won't get better over night. It is impossible but if you let me, and aids like this cane, help you you will get better.”

Frederick watched as Will nodded at him taking a step backwards, breaking their contact. He smiled happily as the younger proceeded to try out the cane. 

“It's too short.” Will laughed.

“Very funny.” Frederick replied dryly. “I'm not even that much shorter than you.” He mumbled under his breath.

Frederick grabbed the brown wicker basket he had packed and tucked the bottle of wine under his arm. He shrugged in defeat as he threw a couple red Solo cups in on top of the food. Normally he would insist on drinking out of wine glasses but he really didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was seeing Will smile and maybe, just maybe, for a few minutes forget about the pain. And not just the physical pain.

A few minutes later Will appeared in the hallway pulling his blue plaid shirt up to his chest, his stomach exposed. The bandage he was attempting to change was barely hanging on and wet spots littered his stomach from where it had spread the topical ointment. 

“Could you?” The younger man asked sheepishly with eyes locked on his feet.

Frederick sat the contents of his arms down and offered the other man a smile. “Of course.”

Frederick held his hand out for Will to take and eased him slowly back into the bathroom. He had him lean against the counter as he gently and carefully cleansed and doctored the wound. With each flinch Will would give him he would instantly stop waiting for the younger man to tell him it was okay to continue. He finally placed the last strip of stick free adhesive in place holding the bandage snugly against his wound.

“There we go.”

Will simply nodded and Frederick saw that pain in his eyes. He knew just from looking at him how hopeless he felt. He knew because he once had that same look in his eyes. He knew how bad it felt. Even though Frederick's help was paid to take care of him, their job, he still felt horrible. There was no worse feeling than depending on someone else to take complete care of you. He placed a light hand on the younger man's arm to try and tell him it was okay. He lightly squeezed his arms and offered him a smile. When Will's gaze met his he held it, now rubbing the other man's arm. He didn't break contact with him until Will finally smiled the hopelessness in his eyes briefly evaporating. 

Frederick handed Will the cane back and picked the basket and wine back up. He watched as eyes fell on the basket and then moved to the bottle of wine.

“You got a blanket in there too?”

Frederick smiled. “Perhaps.” He opened the door for Will. “The spot isn't too far. I wouldn't torture you like that.”

“Sure you wouldn't.” Will replied with a sarcastic chuckle.

The two men walked slowly through the fields. Will stopping every few minutes to rest and regain himself. Frederick would always offer him his support and only once did he accept it. 

“Right here.”

Frederick jogged ahead a little and sat the basket down. He returned back to where Will was and walked slowly next to him. As they reached the spot together he opened the basket, removing a blanket. He held it up to show Will and Will nodded at him in approval. He spread the blanket out on the ground. He moved to Will taking his hand and offering him support as he sat down. For some reason he knew Will wouldn't refuse his help this time. And he didn't.

Frederick took out the solo cups and heard Will chuckle. He knew the younger man was thinking about Frederick's normal insistence on using his wine glasses. He watched as Will picked up the bottle of wine, looking over the label.

“You should have brought the wine in a box. It would have went with the cups better.”

Frederick snorted. “I still have some standards.”

Frederick started pulling the different foods out, setting it out in front of the two men. He had just gone for the plastic ware when he heard a rumble in the sky. He looked up to see storm clouds moving in and the familiar smell of rain in the air. He frowned looking over at Will who was also looking up at the sky.

“Looks like rain.” Will commented.

Frederick tried his best to ignore the situation and went back to unpacking their lunch. No, this can't be happening he thought to himself. Not now, why now? Another loud crack came and then the down pour of water followed. It didn't start with a sprinkle giving them time to get out of it but an instant flood. Frederick sat there still, water soaking him, chills covering his body from the sudden wet cold liquid.

“Frederick, I am stating the obvious here but it's raining.”

“It'll pass. It can't last.”

“Frederick, it's REALLY raining.” Will was having to raise his voice to be heard over the loud cracks of thunder. “It's safe to assume everything is ruined now.”

“NO! Everything isn't ruined. It's perfect damn it. PERFECT!”

Will held his hands up. “It's okay, Frederick. We can get drunk on the patio and watch it rain. Even the dogs have already scattered.”

Frederick hadn't even noticed the dogs following them in the first place. Though, he didn't know why they wouldn't. They dogs went with them everywhere that they could. They were all a family.

“Will, you have been through so much. I wanted you to find just a little bit of peace. A little bit of comfort. And a little bit of time away from the pain.”

Frederick watched as the younger man fumbled with the cane, his hand slipping off the top from the moisture collected there. He instantly jumped to his feet and helped Will stand not letting go until he was steady on his feet.

“I don't need a little bit of time away from the pain. Every minute I am with you I am away from the pain.”

Frederick looked shyly back at the younger man. His blue eyes only sparkled, specks of green reflecting back at the older man. Not a trace of loss, hopelessness, or anything that would lead Frederick to believe Will was only trying to make him feel better.

“I am so sorry, Will. You are right everything was, IS ruined.”

“I only met the food, Frederick not the sentiment and especially not you. I wouldn't have been able to even make it out here if it weren't for you. And not because you gave me your cane or helped me from the house. It's every second you have devoted to me, helped me, showed me...everything you have done for me, this being another one of those things.”

Frederick smiled but it faded slowly. “Thanks.” He replied looking down at his feet.

Frederick felt his heartbeat quicken as Will's hand came in contact with his chin. He lifted his eyes up to meet his. He leaned into the older man, pressing his lips to his. He kissed him tender and passionately. They were both soaked as the water continued to pour on them neither caring as they were locked in the others embrace. As Will pulled back from the kiss a smile instantly covered his face.

“Frederick, I love the picnic. I love the wine and I love everything you have and are doing for me.”

Frederick's smiled widened as Will laced his fingers with his. Now Frederick knew without a doubt in his mind that was the younger man's way of saying I love you. Frederick leaned into the other man resting his head lightly on his shoulder careful not to upset his balance.

“And I love you too.” Frederick whispered, low and soft.


End file.
